helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Muto Mika
|image = 5692.jpg |caption = Muto Mika, 2013 |stagename = Muto Mika (むとう水華) |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2004-2008 2010-2013 |agency = (2004-2008) |label = (2004-2008) CLUTCH (2010-2013) |group = Hello Pro Egg |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ongaku Gatas, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Little Gatas |join = June 20, 2004 |left = April 28, 2008 |days = 3 Years, 10 Months, 9 Days |twitter = }} Muto Mika (武藤水華) is a former member of Hello! Project as a player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P., a member of Ongaku Gatas and a Hello Pro Egg. History 2006 From October 5-9, she participated in the stage play "Kenroh -KENROH-".Official Gekijyo Page 2008 On April 28, 2008, Muto Mika graduated from Ongaku Gatas and Hello! Project to lead a normal life. 2010 In May 2010, it was announced that she would return to the entertainment industry. She had her first live on June 10, 2010 titled "Muto no Hi" (Muto’s Day) and she also had her first solo event on June 19th of the same year. 2013 On July 8, 2013 Muto announced via Twitter that she would be going on hiatus from the entertainment industry. She has since retired without resuming activities. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Muto Mika (武藤水華) *'Stage name:' Muto Mika (むとう水華) *'Nickname:' Mucchi (ムッチぃ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:'' A *'''Height: 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Former Ongaku Gatas Color:' Light Blue *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2008) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–2008) *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2008) |-|Q&A= *'Least favorite food:' Kimchi, cheese *'Favorite color:' White, black, light blue, orange, red, silver, very light yellow green *'Likes:' Soccer, skiing, school, sea, festivals, fireworks, snow, animals *'Dislikes:' Jet coaster, lessons except for P.E., beetles *'Hobby:' Exercise, taking purikura, games, karaoke, writing letters *'Specialty:' Soccer, singing, drawing pictures, cooking, vaulting horse, 1500m run. *'Least favorite school subject:' Mathematics, English. *'Aiming for in H!P:' Takahashi Ai Singles Participated In Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! Discography Singles * 2010.11.02 Merry Go Round (メリーゴーランド) Works Theater *2006 Kenroh -KENROH- (剣狼-KENROH-) Trivia *Muto's former Gatas Brilhantes H.P. uniform number was #25 (April 2007-April 2008) and was previously #17 (November 2004-July 2006) and #15 while in Little Gatas (August 2006-March 2007). *Muto Mika was the only member Gatas Brilhantes H.P. to also be a member of all of its sub-units: Little Gatas, Mix Gatas, and Ongaku Gatas. *She was known for using gyaru-moji in her blog. See Also *Gallery:Muto Mika References External Links *Official Twitter *Official Blog (inactive) *GREE Blog (inactive) *Official Twitter (inactive) es:Muto Mika Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Little Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1992 Births Category:January Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Elder Club Category:Mix Gatas Category:2004 Additions Category:2008 Departures Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Soloists Category:Aquarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Muto Mika Category:Hiatus Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Members who are married Category:Retired Category:Goat